


Faux Pas

by TheCrusaderKing



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cute, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Teasing, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrusaderKing/pseuds/TheCrusaderKing
Summary: Sasha asks Anne to be her girlfriend, with mixed results...
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy/Sasha Waybright
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	Faux Pas

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Exams are over, have a surprise fic to celebrate! This wasn't mentioned on my big schedule post on tumblr, but I came up with the idea, and it was too good to NOT write!
> 
> 2\. As always, I hope you'll enjoy my little piece of writing. I had a lot of fun making this one!

It was _actually_ happening.

Anne had already half-guessed Sasha’s intentions when the other girl had pulled her into a sideroom for a “private conversation.” Weird things had been happening between them for _weeks_ now. Things that went beyond the bounds of what could be considered normal friendship, even more so than sword fights and constant near-death experiences. 

Brushing-hands-on-a-bench-and-jumping-apart sorts of things. 

Making-extended-eye-contact-then-looking-away-with-a-blush sorts of things.

If Anne had noticed all of that, it wasn’t a stretch to think Sasha might have as well. Still… just _thinking_ about why Sasha wanted to talk to her made her heart flutter like all those magazines always talked about.

And now, to hear Sasha talk about _them,_ all they’d been through, and all they meant to each other… it was _exhilarating!_ And terrifying, in an _oh-frog-we’re-doing-this_ sort of way. But mostly exhilarating! 

Heart racing, Anne waited with bated breath as Sasha reached the end of her (admittedly rather long) preamble to the question she knew was coming...

(Not that she was getting _impatient_ or anything...).

(Well, maybe just a little…).

“So, _Anne…”_ Sasha purred, and _frog_ did hearing her name like that in Sasha’s voice make her want to giggle like a love-sick idiot. “We _both_ know what’s coming, so let’s cut to the chase…” 

The blonde flashed a self-assured smile as she leaned in close, and Anne could’ve sworn that her heart stopped in that moment... 

_“Wanna ruin our friendship?”_

Anne blinked. For about ten seconds, she processed Sasha’s words, the other girl radiating pure confidence as she waited for her response with that same smile on her face.

Suddenly, a huff escaped her lips, just a little puff of warm air. Slowly, the corner of her lips started to twitch up ever so slightly.

That first little gust was followed by another, and then more, blending together in a series of short, stuttering breaths, growing in intensity as the seconds passed. Anne’s body started to quiver as she fought to hold back the reaction that was building ever-so-rapidly in her chest, but it was a losing battle.

_‘That… that’s…’_

A weak giggle escaped her throat, and Anne immediately strangled it. But it was too late. The dam had broken.

Another followed close behind, stronger, louder, breaking through the seal of her lips. And then another, and another… Soon, Anne couldn’t even hope to control herself as she began to giggle freely, hanging her head as she squeezed her eyes shut, hands coming up to her face in one last, desperate attempt to muffle the noises escaping her mouth.

_‘That is the funniest thing I’ve ever heard!’_

Never, in all her 13 years of life, had Anne _ever_ expected to hear _Sasha Waybright_ say something as ridiculous as that. To hear such a schlocky, bad-chick-flick-level pick-up-line out of Sasha- _“too cool for school”_ -Waybright of all people… how could she _not_ laugh at that? If the blonde hadn’t said it in a way more sincere than anything Anne had ever heard from the other girl before, she would’ve been sure that this was some sort of elaborate prank, and that Marcy was hiding somewhere recording the whole thing on her phone.

But _nope!_ Sasha was 100%, entirely, _absolutely_ serious.

And _that_ made it even funnier!

Taking a breath to fill her now-empty lungs, Anne tilted her head back up as she brought her amusement under control, opening her eyes as she prepared to say _yes,_ even if that _was_ the literal _worst_ way to ask her to be her girlfriend… only for the words to freeze on her tongue at the look on the other girl’s face.

Eyes wide, face red, and mouth hanging open… Sasha looked so adorably _confused,_ like this was the last possible response she’d ever thought she’d get, that Anne just couldn’t take it.

She broke.

Doubling over, Anne’s breathy giggles were replaced with deep, lung-draining bouts of laughter as she put her hands on her stomach, filling the room with her uncontrollable mirth as that image of Sasha, staring at her like she’d just started dancing the polka at a funeral, sent her into hysterics.

Tears streaming down her face, she managed to pull in a lungful of air, enough to clue Sasha in on the joke. “That… that is…” Anne had to stop a moment to let a wave of giggles pass, her entire body shuddering under the pressure of trying to subdue her delight. She wiped her face with her wrist. “That is the _corniest_ thing I’ve ever heard! I mean, who actually _says_ something like that in _real life?!”_

At the mere memory of Sasha’s endearingly absurd choice in words, another gale of laughter came rushing up out of her chest. Anne let it happen, knowing there was no point in trying to force it down.

While Anne cackled, she noticed Sasha’s expression shift from confusion to _offense._ Her nose scrunched like she’d smelt something awful, her eyes glared at Anne acidly, and her entire face screwed up like she’d just been force-fed the worlds most sour lemon. 

For a moment, Anne only laughed harder at the look on her face. 

Then, Sasha huffed and turned towards the door.

_“Wha-wait!”_

Anne suddenly found the strength to hold her laughter back as she realized the mistake of her actions, lunging forward to grab Sasha’s arm with both hands in an attempt to stop her before she could storm out of the room and their chance at a relationship-upgrade was lost forever. Emphasis on ‘attempt’, because she soon found her feet dragging across the floor as Sasha literally pulled her along, easily denying her feeble attempts to dig her feet in and force her to stop.

“Sasha, please just- _just wait!_ Come on, we can still talk about this! I-I’m sorry for laughing at you, please just _hold on!”_

Just as she reached the door, Sasha whipped around, glowering at her with blazing eyes. “What is there to even talk about?! I just confessed my feelings to you, and you _laughed at me!_ Clearly, this was just a stupid mistake!”

Anne winced.

She’d _definitely_ messed up by laughing in her face like that, even if it _was_ pretty funny…

_‘No! Stop that right now! This is damage control time, and I need to let Sasha know that this wasn’t a mistake! Come on, come on, think!’_

_“Yes!”_ She blurted suddenly, still holding onto Sasha’s arm. “Yes, I’m saying yes!” Anne continued at Sasha’s baffled look. She took a deep breath to steady herself. “I’m sorry for laughing like that, okay? I’m saying _yes,_ I want to…” She couldn’t help one last giggle as she repeated Sasha’s words. _“...Ruin our friendship.”_

Sasha’s eyes ran over her face, glare lessening before her words. “...You’re making fun of me.” She accused softly, eyes narrowed.

“I’m not, I swear!” Anne insisted. “Well…” She chuckled despite herself. _“...Maybe a little.”_

The blonde turned towards the door, and Anne yanked her back with all the strength she possessed. “Wait, no! I’ll be serious, I promise!”

Sasha turned back again, looking surprisingly _vulnerable._ “Really?” She questioned, just as soft as before. “You want to be with me?”

Anne nodded frantically, squeezing Sasha’s arm to convey just how serious she was about this. “Yes, really! I… I really want to be with you. No joke.”

The other girl observed her for a moment, then frowned petulantly. “Well, now I don’t even know if I _want_ to do this anymore after you just laughed at me like that.”

Heart skipping a beat in her chest, Anne froze, her breath quickening as she realized _just how badly_ she’d messed this up. Now, Sasha didn’t want to be with her anymore, so she’d just ruined their chance to be more-than-friends. Not only that, they couldn’t just _forget_ that this had ever happened, so now their friendship would be awkward, and because she’d insulted Sasha the blonde wouldn’t ever forgive her, so they probably wouldn’t even _have_ a friendship to be awkward over, and-

_‘Wait, is Sasha laughing?’_

She was. The blonde was snickering away as Anne panicked internally, though she wasn’t anywhere _near_ as gone as Anne had been earlier. Her mirth died off as she caught Anne’s incredulous stare. “If you could only see the look on your face!” The other girl teased mercilessly, smirking as Anne gaped dumbly.

“Wha-what-”

_“Wha-what!”_ Sasha mocked, in what she no doubt thought was an accurate replication of Anne’s voice. “Gee, Anne, you’ve got a weird sense of humor. I pour my heart out to you, and you laugh in my face, but when I try to make _one, little joke,_ you act like I just strangled your cat! You can be so… _touchy.”_

Anne decided _not_ to point out how hypocritical it was for Sasha to be calling _her_ touchy after what just went down. She did let go of her arm though, just to show how cross she was. “Wait-so are we doing this or not?”

Sasha rolled her eyes intensely, and Anne had just a second to feel a flash of annoyance before she responded. _“Obviously._ I wouldn’t drag you in here if I didn’t really want it, Anne.”

Before she could stop herself, Anne fired back. “That’s not a very nice way to talk to your _girlfriend,_ Sash.”

Silence reigned in the room, and Anne cringed internally as Sasha’s cheeks flushed red, the blonde’s eyes darting to focus directly on her face for a moment. Slowly, the other girl started to smile, until it was stretching across her face. “My _girlfriend,_ huh?”

With an air of confidence she did not feel, Anne nodded. “Yup, your _girlfriend.”_

Sasha chuckled at that. It was a sweet, melodious sound, completely devoid of mockery and teasing. “My _girlfriend.”_ She repeated, smiling at Anne like a total _dope._ “You’re my _girlfriend…_ I’m never gonna get tired of saying that.”

Anne’s own cheeks were starting to heat up, but she pushed back the embarrassment in favor of a renewed euphoria at the fact that _this was actually happening._ “I guess we’ll have plenty of time to test that out, won’t we… _girlfriend?”_

A moment passed, and then they both started to giggle, unfettered by the troubles of the world outside this room as they basked in the new reality they’d just entered together. It was… nice, to be laughing _with_ Sasha this time. Definitely better than laughing _at_ her had been. She’d like to think Sasha would agree.

“Yeah…” Sasha nodded slowly, an overwhelming _fondness_ in her eyes and tone as she gazed lovingly at her. “...Yeah, we will.”

Once again, there was silence, though a much more pleasant silence than the nerve-wracking experience the last one had been. This silence carried an element of _hope_ to it, a promise of a bright future for them, even if Anne knew logically that they couldn’t guarantee things would all work out. Still, for the moment, she was happy to enjoy this with her brand new girlfriend.

_‘Heh. Girlfriend… oh frog, now I’m doing it too!’_

“So…” Anne finally spoke up, regretting the loss of the moment, but knowing all-too-well that there was more that needed to be discussed. “Should we… go tell everyone else?”

At the very least, they _had_ to tell Marcy! It just wouldn’t be fair to keep something _this big_ from her!

Sasha sighed deeply, then nodded. ‘I guess we’ll have to at some point, right? But… can we just hang out for a bit, first? It’s just, we _never_ get to be alone together, and I just want to enjoy this for a bit befo-”

“Yeah, okay.” Anne responded quickly, not needing any more explanation than that. “...I’d love that.”

The others would probably come looking for them eventually, but for the moment, Anne would do her best to enjoy whatever time they could get together. 

Today, and every day after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](https://thecrusadercomrade.tumblr.com/) to keep up with progress on all of my fics, interact with me, and see extra content related to my writing, such as deleted scenes!
> 
> 1\. With exams over, I should now have more time for writing, though I won't make the mistake of promising anything since I tend to be a heavy procrastinator. I will say that I hope to work on Cell Dates next, since I don't want to leave that sitting for too long. Aside from that, I have plenty of projects in the works, and there should be a lot of content coming up, sashannarcy, sashanne, and even a bit of gen, if you can believe it coming from me!


End file.
